


Nice Guy

by puss_nd_boots



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone’s always telling Uruha what a good boy Kai is. Only Uruha knows the hidden, delicious other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Spanking/Paddling square of my Kink Bingo card. Contains spanking, bondage and mild to moderate D/s play.

Uruha was finishing his composition when he heard the key turn in the door. He pulled off his headphones and unplugged his guitar from the computer, not even looking to see who’d entered.

There was just one person who had the key to this apartment, after all.

He knew that Kai was coming from the gym – he’d texted Uruha to tell him he was headed that way after he left PSC’s offices. So he wasn’t surprised that his lover was flushed and sweaty when he finally did walk into Uruha’s line of vision, flashing one of his brilliant smiles.

Oh, yes, the sight was putting ideas in the guitarist’s head already. He’d worked hard. He deserved a special reward.

“Hi,” Kai said, leaning over for a kiss. “Did you have a good afternoon?”

Uruha nodded. Saving his document and quitting out of his music program, he said, “I got a lot accomplished. I think it’s done.”

“Good,” Kai said, swooping in for more. “Do you feel like celebrating?”

Uruha put his hands on his lover’s chest and pushed him away, gently, wrinkling his nose. “Shower first,” he said.

Kai blushed. “Oh . . . is it that bad? I didn’t get a chance to do it before I left, the showers were all crowded.”

Well, yes, it was bad, but Uruha wasn’t going to tell him that. No use risking a mood-killer before the evening had even begun. Instead, he said, “If I’m going to be close to you all evening, I want it to be as pleasant as possible. And I want to be very, very close.”

Kai pulled back from him, giving him a look that on the surface, looked like a sweet, innocent smile – but there was something else in his eyes, something dark and sultry, something devilish.

“All right,” he said. “And I won’t bother getting dressed afterward, either.”

Uruha watched him go into the bathroom, and took a deep breath. He leaned back, arms over his head, eyes closed.

Oh, yes, there was something in that expression, something that had his heart pounding. A promise of something to come tonight, something wild and hot and exciting . . . a taste of Kai’s hidden dark side.

Everyone was always telling Uruha how lucky he was to be with such a Nice Guy. His friends, of course, were all thrilled with the relationship. Even the band’s management was. Heck, even people outside the band talked about how nice Kai was.

He remembered being at a PSC cocktail party a few months ago, overhearing Saga saying, “See, this is why Shou got the leadership. He’s a Nice Guy, like Kai. Me . . . I’m not a Nice Guy.”

(This, by the way, had been followed by Tora telling Saga, “You didn’t want the leadership. And I prefer you not being a Nice Guy.”)

Reita was more thrilled than anyone. “It’s not like you to date a Nice Guy,” he told Uruha over drinks right after the guitarist had broken the news of his new relationship.

“Maybe I decided to go for something different,” Uruha said.

“Maybe I don’t mind it in the least,” Reita replied. “I was getting a little tired of beating up your cheating asshole boyfriends.”

(Of course, to Kai’s face, Reita was his usual merciless tease – “Hey, Uruha, I thought you had better taste in men than that!” But they all knew the truth.)

Uruha smiled to himself. Oh, yes, they all thought that Kai was always a Nice Guy, a good boy to the core. (Well, except for with the staff, but that didn’t count.)

Uruha knew better. And that’s the thing about him he found hotter than anything.

He stood up, peeling out of his tank top and baggy shorts. If Kai was going to come out of that bathroom naked, the least he could do was be ready for him. He strode to the bedroom, turning down the sheets.

Maybe he could encourage that rougher side to come out, coax it along. It had worked before.

The bathroom door opened, and Kai strode out, hair damp, not having even bothered to put on a towel, rivulets of water still running down those muscled arms and ripped chest. Uruha sucked in a breath at the hot, hot sight.

“You’re ready for me already?” Kai said, his eyes full of that devilish gleam again, the one that sent tingles to the tips of the guitarist’s fingers and toes.

“Oh, yes,” Uruha said in his silkiest voice. “I couldn’t wait. I can’t get enough.” Come on, Kai, he thought. Come on and take it to the net level.

“You can’t?” Kai moved over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Oh, no,” Uruha said. “I want you so bad . . . when I saw you, it was almost enough to make me touch myself.”

“Naughty boy, begging for sex like that.”

Uruha felt his insides turn to liquid butter. This was just what he wanted, just what he was thinking about. “Yes, I’m naughty,” he replied, letting his fingers wander past his lover’s waist, and down further still . . .

“Don’t,” Kai said, grabbing his wrist. “Not until I tell you to, understand?”

Oh, the contrast of the sweet and angelic look of that smiling face and the stern dominance he was showing. It was working. Uruha was getting exactly what he wanted. Kai was showing that other side, that other face, the one that belonged to Uruha alone.

Uruha put on a pout. “But I was only . . .”

“No buts,” Kai said.” Just the hint of a teasing edge to his voice, just enough to convey that this was play between them, but most of the sound was as dark and sharp as the finest black coffee, a sound that made Uruha’s heart skip beats.

_Such a Nice Guy, they all told him, so gentle and sweet and loving . . ._

“Now, don’t you think you need to be punished for being so forward?”

Uruha hung his head in proper repentance. “No, please, don’t, I’m sorry . . .”

But he also glanced up, caught the other man’s eye and mouthed the words, “Same safeword” – which Kai knew Uruha’s was “wisteria.” That had been the same since the first time this happened between them.

“It’s too late to apologize,” Kai said, pulling the wrist he was holding behind Uruha’s back and reaching for the other one. Oh, baby, the guitarist thought, yes, oh, yes, you’re going to do it, aren’t you . . .

Kai didn’t disappoint. He reached for one of his scarves on the bureau, and Uruha felt his hands being bound together, just tight enough that he couldn’t escape, but careful not to cut off circulation.

“Now, bend over my lap.”

He sat in a chair they had on the other side of the room, one with a high back and no arms, as if designed for this sort of thing. Uruha draped himself over his lap, breath coming harder, heavier, heart pounding.

The first blow landed on his left asscheek, a sharp slap from Kai’s hand, just hard enough to create a good, burning sting, to send pulses of warmth through Uruha’s blood. He yelped.

“There’s more coming, you know,” Kai said, sternly, and there was another smack on the other side, just as firm as the first. Uruha could feel the blood rush to the surface of his skin, the sharp sensations echoing through his whole body, fading from pain to tingles.

He clutched his hands together, tilting his hips upward, letting out another little cry, one which was both “Stop, please stop” and “Don’t ever stop.”

“Now, you know you have to take this like a good boy.” Another smack, another blast of pain and tingling, and Uruha was fighting back moans, because this was so good, oh, yes, Kai had hands just made for this, big and broad and delivering just the right amount of impact . . .

A smack to the left side, then the right, then the left again. He was spanking him faster now, in a rhythm. He was using Uruha as one of his goddamn drums, one hit after another landing solidly, and oh, was Uruha putting out music, starting to wail like his guitar.

The burn was becoming steady now, running through his veins like a fire that singes but doesn’t destroy. His hips were jerking in time with the smacks, starting to rub his cock against Kai’s flesh, oh, and you had better believe that Uruha was hard, how could he not be, with this happening . . .

A couple of spanks landed lower, on Uruha’s perfect thighs, and the blast of pain from the fresh, untouched location made him jump and cry out, panting rapidly.

Then, suddenly, the spanking stopped, and Uruha gasped, immediately missing the sensory overload.

But then, Kai ran his hand over Uruha’s bottom, tenderly, the brush against his oversensitive flesh sending tendrils of tingly pain/pleasure everywhere, and the guitarist moaned again.

“Now, are you going to be a good boy?” Kai said, fingers tracing the cleft, teasing his lover.

“Yes,” Uruha gasped. But, oh, he’d be a bad boy forever if it meant he got more of this.

“Show me how good and obedient you can be, then,” Kai said. “Get on your knees, and pleasure me.”

Uruha knew exactly what kind of pleasure he meant, and he was all too happy to give it. He was good at this and he knew it – and Kai always appreciated it. Oh, how he loved blow jobs, even more than most men did.

The guitarist slid to the floor, and Kai spread his legs apart, creating the perfect place for Uruha to kneel and make his magic. He opened his mouth, running his tongue along Kai’s cock, bottom to top.

A different kind of pleasure started running through Uruha’s body than when he was being spanked. In giving Kai oral gratification at his command, he was in the odd and wonderful position of submitting and being in control at the same time.

He reached the tip and wrapped his lips around it, flicking his tongue, earning an “Oh, yes” from his partner. And he began to move down on it, feeling the huge hardness penetrate his mouth, fill it up wonderfully.

Not having his hands free meant he had to work him entirely with his mouth, and he sucked firmly, starting a steady thrust, flicking his tongue out here and there. He listened for sounds of pleasure, signs he was doing well.

He got those, all right. A caress of his tongue over the tip brought about a gasp and a cry of “Oh, Uruha . . .” A deep thrust downward, taking in as much of that lovely thing as he could, brought his lover’s hands to his hair, stroking him almost like a beloved pet.

Uruha began to move faster, feeling the texture of the hot, firm flesh on his lips and tongue, tasting the salty tang of precome. Kai was letting out long, high-pitched moans now, the kind Uruha heard when Kai was deep in the zone, sexually, completely lost in pleasure. (He’d joked to his lover that those sounds were “moaning like a woman.”)

He felt Kai pull upward on his hair and moan, “Stop . . . I don’t want to come yet.”

Uruha lifted his head and looked up at his lover. Kai was leaning back in the seat, still panting, eyes closed, covered with a light veneer of sweat – and he looked completely, utterly delicious. He wanted to jump on him right now . . .

But he was a good boy. He waited for his orders, and the anticipation made him shiver with delicious need to the core.

“On the bed,” Kai finally said. “On your back, hands over head.”

Uruha obeyed, moving close enough to the bedpost so that Kai could tie the end of the scarf there. The request didn’t surprise him – Kai liked this position, liked to be able to look down and see Uruha’s face in the throes of pleasure.

Besides, as he moved into place, Uruha could feel the rub of the sheets against his spanking-sensitized bottom, and it reawakened the delicious, stinging pain, a reminder of lying across his lap, those big hands landing such firm blows . . .

Kai tied the scarf in place, then reached for the lube in the bedside table. “Raise your legs,” he said.

Uruha closed his eyes, waiting for the penetration as he heard the tube squish. And then, there was one of those wonderful, large fingers pressing on his entrance . . .

As it slipped inside, making him feel filled almost instantly, Uruha marveled how nature had equipped Kai with fingers that matched his cock in size, all the better to get his lover ready to receive him.

“You’re eager, aren’t you?” The finger moved inside Uruha, thrusting in and out. “You really are naughty.” A second digit joined the first, and Uruha let out a moan.

“Yes, I’m naughty,” he moaned.

“Who are you naughty for?” The fingers began a steady thrust, and Uruha began to push against them. “Who do you belong to, Uruha?”

He groaned in pleasure. “You,” he said. “Only you.”

“That’s a good boy,” Kai said, sliding in the third finger, and Uruha cried out. God, it was so hot, not just the sensations of the fingers inside him, but the very idea he had to do so much preparation and stretching to get him ready, just building the anticipation for just how huge his cock was.

The fingers slid out at long last, and Uruha heard the tube squish again, felt his lover lie atop him. The tip of his erection brushed against him . . . but didn’t push further.

Uruha moaned, tilting upward, but Kai grabbed his hips. “No. If you want this, you’ll have to ask for it. Nicely.”

Want it? He never wanted anything more in his life. He was like a man in the desert with water right in front of him.

“Please,” he said. “Please, Kai, I need to have you inside me, I need you to make me come . . .”

Kai began to push in, slowly – too slowly. “How bad do you need it?” he said.

“So bad I hurt,” Uruha murmured. “Please, please, I’ll do anything . . .”

“Anything?” A little more of him pushed in.

“I’m yours,” Uruha panted. “Yours, entirely . . .”

And finally, he pushed more of him in, and more still, and oh, God, more, and Uruha closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation of being so very filled, almost too much, but only almost . . .

He felt Kai’s lips on his, and he opened up for his tongue, the two of them caressing each other. Kai leaned back, smiling at him, softly.

“You’re going to get what you want,” he said.

He started to move, to thrust, gently and slowly at first, and Uruha resisted the urge to pump his hips, to tell him he was ready for more. I want you, he thought, I want you so much . . .

Then, Kai was speeding up, pushing into Uruha faster and harder, a steady rhythm that mirrored the earlier spanking, and Uruha started to moan, long, low, wanton sounds. He writhed, hands straining at the scarf, but he didn’t want to come untied.

His captivity was delicious, the very idea that he could surrender entirely to this man, put himself totally in his hands, and get back precisely the amounts of pain and pleasure that he needed.

“Oh, baby, you’re so beautiful,” Kai murmured as he thrust into him, fucking him hard. “So gorgeous, Uruha . . .”

The two of them were moving together like the rise and fall of the tides now, Kai thrusting forward, Uruha pushing upward to meet him, the air filled with the sounds of their panting and moaning and murmuring each other’s names . . .

Uruha was feeling the pressure mounting, swelling, he was close, so damn close . . . And then Kai leaned over and bit his neck, teeth digging in right over his pulse line.

The sharp blast of pain on top of the overwhelming pleasure set him off, and he arched upward toward Kai, letting out a loud cry that verged on a wail, his whole body trembling with pleasure. He rode the ecstasy, and rode it, and just when it was ending, he felt another small shiver ripple through him as Kai cried out in response.

Uruha felt his lover pull out of him, felt his come land on his belly, near Uruha’s own essence. And then, Kai was collapsing on top of them, and they were kissing, softly, a sharp contrast to the savage passion of before.

Kai reached up and untied the scarf from the bed, then Uruha’s wrists – which he began to massage gently, with both hands. “Are you all right?” he said, sweetly.

The Nice Guy was back.

Uruha flexed his arms and fingers. They were a little sore, but nothing that wouldn’t go away in a little while. Kai was always so careful about that. He knew that Uruha’s arms and hands – and, by extension, his music – were not only his livelihood, but in many ways, the very source of his identity.

He suddenly pulled Kai into an embrace. “I’m fine. And I love you. I love you so much . . .”

“I love you, too,” Kai said, pulling Uruha closer. “You’re not like anyone else I’ve ever been with, you know that?”

“Oh?” said Uruha, snuggling against his shoulder. He knew he was smearing their come on both their bodies. He was going to have to do something about that. Later. Besides, there was something about the smearing that just added to the intimacy.

“We understand each other,” Kai said. “I mean, really understand each other.”

Oh, he knew what Kai meant by that. It wasn’t just a matter of understanding on a superficial level. It was knowing and appreciating each other’s needs, anticipating when those needs were going to emerge.

It was the difference between being boyfriends, and being a true couple.

Uruha leaned over and kissed Kai again, then slid out of bed. “I’m going to get cleaned up,” he said. “I’ll be right back.”

He went into the bathroom, and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror – hair mussed, lips swollen with kisses, face very sated. And a bit of redness around the wrists.

Turning around, he looked over his shoulder at his ass. It was nicely reddened, still, and the sight of it was almost enough to get him hot again, despite the huge orgasm he’d just experienced.

He began to clean off the come, but one hand reached back, sliding over the curve of his ass, reawakening a faint echo of the delicious pain.

He didn’t want a Nice Guy. At least, not a full-time one.

Not when he could have him.


End file.
